


That time a Destiel shipper infiltrated the set of Supernatural OR Destielence spreads to the SPN set and infects us all

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: About the RPF about the objectifying about my brain and my life choices, Also SAM hella ships it you don't even understand, Apparently Castiel is not immuned, Dean Winchester is an attractive man, He drives an attractive car, I love you all for real, I'm so sorry, It gives a girl all kinds of nasty ideas, Jared is just amused by it all, M/M, Metafiction, Or is it Misha?, So many tags I apologize, Write your own conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream. I woke up laughing. I smoothed out the wrinkles and replaced myself with an OFC. </p><p>This is kind of Destiel, kind of Cockles, completely ship-service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time a Destiel shipper infiltrated the set of Supernatural OR Destielence spreads to the SPN set and infects us all

[SCENE]  
~~We open on Sam Winchester, Castiel, and [Original Female Character] crossing a connivence store parking lot to meet up with Dean Winchester~~

OFC: -looks over the Hunter and his beloved- I can't decide who's hotter, him or the car.

CAS: Dean is.

SAM: -sideeyes-

~~Characters come to a standstill~~

CAS: An automobile's engine can reach temperatures far exceeding that of a human but this vehicle is currently not running. Also, even at rest a human being's temperature sits at an average of 98.6 degrees. So naturally if a human creates its own heat, being "warm blooded" makes the argument that any human being would inherently be considered hotter than any machine.

SAM: -claps Cas on the shoulder laughing- Yeeeah Cas. Can't argue with that. -walks out of shot-

MISHA/Cas: -breaks script, does NOT break character- Plus he's just really fucking hot.

Actress/OFC: I know right. But that is one sweet car.

CAS: That's one sweet hunk of humanity though.

OFC: The car though, honestly I just want to lick it.

CAS: I want to lick _him_.

OFC: Maybe you could lick him while you're _in_ the car.

CAS: Or on top of it.

OFC: -chuckles and stares Cas up and down- Think about this often, do ya?

CAS: So often. You know angels don't require sleep.

OFC: That must be frustrating...

CAS: So frustrating. He's so beautiful when he sleeps...

OFC: Cas, you know what you gotta do right?

MISHA/Cas: -looks on with concerned confusion, trying not to lose it to a giggle fit-

OFC: -deadpans- Ya gotta jump him. If this goes on much longer I don't think even an angel can contain that amount of "pressure" if you "understand my reference"

CAS: So you're saying that I need to have intercourse with Dean for my own safety?

OFC: And his.

CAS: How would this help D-

OFC: You're over thinking. Go to him Cas.

MISHA/Cas: -runs to Jensen and drags him into the backseat of the impala, both laughing-

Actress/OFC: -turns to the cameraman- Did you get all that?

Camera Operator: Yep

Actress/OFC: My work here is done. Make sure that ends up on the gag reel. I don't even need to be paid for my time. Later. -highfives Jared on the way out-

Jared: -laughing hysterically- that was awesome. Guys, she's hilarious.

Jared: -turns toward Impala with tears streaming- Guys? She set you up so good. Misha that improv was... so..

Jared: -stops laughing, clears throat unnaturally loudly- Uh, guys?

Jared: -turns heel and walks away-

[END SCENE]

**Author's Note:**

> Typed in mock script form 
> 
> Whereas
> 
> ACTOR/CHARACTER: LINE 
> 
> -dashes denote ACTION-
> 
> Strike throughs are set up and script notes 
> 
> When you see "quotes", the speaking character/actor is actually using air quotes
> 
> This goes from actual script to meta-transcript quickly 
> 
> I apologize or you're welcome, whichever applies.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Be wary of Kudos-use, kudos feed the disease.


End file.
